A folyóparton
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Inui és Kaidoh hazafelé sétálnak, de valami fontos történik velük ezen a számukra jelentős útszakaszon... (fiúszerelem/első csók) Inu/Kai


A nap lemenőben volt, mikor Kaidoh és Inui szedték a cókmókjukat és hazaindultak. Egész délután kint voltak a folyónál és Kaidoh-nak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a programjuk nem fog itt véget érni.

- Elfáradt a karod? – kérdezte a saját fáradt hangján Inui, hiszen azért ő sem volt tétlen.

- Inkább te tűnsz fáradtnak, senpai. – felelte a fiú, s aggódva pillantott Inuira.

A szemüveges legyintett, de tetejébe még el is sápadt, amitől Kaidoh még jobban aggódott.

- Azokat hadd vigyem én!

- Hogy? Mi.. miért akarod vinni _**te**_ az **én** táskámat? – lepődött meg Inui, bár jól esett neki a kedves gesztus.

- Fehér az arcod… biztos jól vagy, Inui-san?

- Hopp! Mi volt ez? Hirtelen csak így kimondtam a senpai nevét?! A szokásos 'Inui-senpai' helyett már egy sokkal személyesebb megszólítást használtam… nem akartam, de valahogy kicsúszott a számon... _- _gondolta gyorsan a fiú.

- Izé… bocsánat… úgy értettem, hogy senpai… Inui-senpai…

- Ne mentegetőzz, Kaidoh-kun. Örülök, hogy lassan felenged a jégpáncélod.

Kaidoh csak pislogott.

- 'Jégpáncél'? Talán ez valami új saját technika, amit nem vett észre? Atobe-sannak van valami hasonló jeges dolga, de ez…

- Min morfondírozol, Kaoru? – kérdezte Inui mosolyogva. Érdekelte, hogy a fiúra, hogy hatott saját keresztneve, amit most nem a szülei, hanem a senpai ejtett ki.

Igazából sikerült zavarba hoznia Kaidoht. A fiú úgy elpirult, hogy a legkevésbé sem lehetett azt elrejteni. Egy fa mögé is legszívesebben elbújt volna, de persze az úton most nem találkoztak egy fával sem. Inkább úgy tett, mintha nem vette volna észre.

Inui persze sokkal okosabb volt és értette a fiú színjátékát. Mosolygott, mert érezte, hogy Kaidoh-nak sem volt ez közömbös.

- Kaidoh?

- Höh? – ugrott fel léptéből hirtelen, mert sikerült elbambulnia és elmerülnie gondolataiban.

- Minden oké?

- I… igen, csak…

Ebben a pillanatban megállt és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Mi az, Kaidoh? – nézett rá érdeklődve.

- Az előbb… ahogy szólítottál…

- A keresztneveden?

- Igen az! Szóval… hát… nem lehetne…

- Ne aggódj! Nem nevezlek így többet. – húzta mosolyra a senpai a száját.

- Szomorkás mosolyra! – eszmélt fel Kaidoh és szíve még hevesebben vert, mint eddig.

- NEM! – rázta meg gyorsan a fejét. – Arra akartalak kérni, hogy csak akkor használd, ha kettesben vagyunk!

- Kettesben…?! – lepődött meg Inui, s szemüvegét feltolta az orrán. – Kaidoh… lehetséges, hogy te is ugyanazt a dolgot érzed irántam, mint amit én érzek irántad?

Na most volt vége… Kaidoh gondolatban már a föld alatt rótta a járatokat 100 km/órás sebességgel, s meg sem állt volna egészen Budapestig, ha a kedves senpai fel nem rázza őt a kábulatból.

- Ne haragudj! – mormogta egy másik irányba nézve Kaidoh.

- Miért haragudnék?

- Hát… ezért! – felelte, s feljebb ágaskodva, hogy elérje Inui magasságát, hirtelen átölelte és megcsókolta őt.

Nem volt körülöttük senki, csak a folydogáló patak és az út, melyet nap, mint nap megtettek, mikor edzeni akartak. Tulajdonképpen ez a hely közös hellyé vált, s ez megtestesítette kettejüket. Más szóval ez a hely csak az övék volt! Ide nem ját az a hülye Momoshiro, vagy a többiek.

- Öh… ez… - kezdte volna Inui, mert igen meglepte Kaidoh tette.

Nem ezt várta, de inkább meggondolta magát és lesz, ami lesz mozdulattal visszaadta a csókot Kaidoh-nak. Neki viszont elég volt lehajolni és magához húzni a fiút.

...

- Örömmel szólítanálak Kaoru-nak, Kaidoh… de amúgy is csak akkor tettem volna, ha kettesben vagyunk. – mondta a fiúnak néhány perccel később, miközben már a városi forgatagban jártak.

- Senpai… izé…

- De egy feltétellel teszem csak! – mutatott rá Inui.

- Mi lenne az, senpai?

- Ha kettesben vagyunk, szólíts te is a saját nevemen!

- Inui-san...

- Nem így. - rázta meg a fejét.

- Inu… hát… hát jó! Sadaharu! – pirult el ismét, mikor kimondta a nevet, mely titkon annyira fontos volt neki.

- Érdekes kiejteni élőben. – gondolta felsóhajtva.

Inui arcába visszaszökött végre a pír és kuncogott. Ekkor Kaidoh elvette tőle a táskáját. Hajthatatlan volt ez ügyben.

- Sadaharu!

- Igen, Kaoru?

- Csak én akarom vinni a táskádat! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrve, mikor a senpai ajtaja elé értek.

Általában Inui volt az, aki hazakísérte, de most Kaidoh féltette annyira, hogy ezt ne engedje.

- Jól vagyok, ne aggódj. De köszönöm a társaságod és legközelebb is neked adom a táskám. Számíthatsz rá, Kaoru.

- Jó éjszakát, Inu… khm, Sadaharu!

- Jó éjt neked is!

Inui belépett otthona ajtaján, s Kaidoh még hallotta, ahogy az anyukája üdvözli őt. Megnyugodva indult haza, s mikor már ágyba került és lekapcsolta a lámpát, nem gondolt semmi másra, csak arra a bizonyos első csókra, ami kettejük folyópartján történt.


End file.
